


Gt oneshots!

by lilbabeyfrog



Series: Just the little things [1]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Real Person Fiction, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lex smacks her tho, Physical Abuse, References to The Borrowers, Shrinking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, oneshots, person called an it, shitty parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: I'm just gonna put the lil things I write here, so please don't expect masterpieces. Also not all oneshots contain suicidal talk, but still be careful. I love you all and losing you would be unbearable. Come vibe with me on tumblr @/a-tiny-frog-girl !
Series: Just the little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081103
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. For Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This one I might continue but I'm not sure.   
> Tw: blood, passing out

Anita plonked down on the dirty ground, breathing heavily. She had just almost been seen and caught. These days especially, that would be a death sentence. Life had been fine before borrowers had been discovered and driven out and captured and who knows what else. Humans had declared borrowers evil pests, and she was one of the lucky few who was still free. But if she kept this up, she wouldn't be for much longer. With that thought, she pulled herself to her feet and looked around for a place to get out of the rain. There was a small crack between bricks on the wall, and though it was sharp, she'd take more scars plus freedom over being caught any day. She squeezed through fairly easily, being undernourished and all, and hissed as the sharp rock dragged across her leg. After making it through into the more open passage on the other side, she looked at her leg. It was a pretty deep cut on her left thigh, tearing through her pants. Nothing to do about it now, she thought. Leaning heavily on the side of the tunnel, she continued into the darkness, crossing her fingers for food, shelter, anything.

She blinked at the bright light as she emerged. She found herself in a room full of humans. She gasped and hid back in the wall, but nobody had noticed her. They all seemed to be busy talking to one another and eating. At the thought of eating, Anita's stomach growled. Carefully, she walked out of the wall to see if anyone would notice the movement. Nothing happened, so she sprinted in the shadows to the nearest table, hoping for some type of crumbs left for her to eat. The table's white tablecloth concealed her well, and even though there wasn't much to eat, it was more than she'd had for a while. If she had had the idea to move to another table to look for more, maybe she'd still be okay.

But she didn't.

She stayed under that table, sleepy after her first 'meal' in weeks. She let herself rest, that was her mistake. 

Something slipped from on top of the table, falling underneath and right in front of her. It was a strange rectangle of plastic with bumps here and there. She ran her hand over it curiously. While she examined it, she missed the tablecloth being lifted and a human peeking under it. At least, she missed it until there was a bright light shining at her. In shock, she looked straight at it, finding the human staring at her. She knew she had been seen because it was impossible to miss her eyes reflecting the light back at them. But that doesn't mean she's caught.

She bolted, throwing the tablecloth out of her way. She didn't bother looking back, just threw herself under another table, hoping the human had lost her in the crowd of humans. Something brushed the tablecloth again and Amy decided she was not taking any chances. She went the opposite way and ran as far as she could before slipping under a door. She looked down at her wound, now gushing blood, and sighed. Yes, humans could open doors, but no one seemed to be opening this one. As she slid on the tiles, she decided to find another way out of here, whether there was food or not. She walked along the wall, methodically tapping and listening for hollow spots. She could hear a tunnel right behind the tiles, but it looked like the humans had sealed it. A lot of tunnels were sealed after borrowers had been found. Sighing, she decided that she'd just have to wait it out. She found a dark spot under some sort of pipe and sat down on the cold floor patiently. 

The door creaked open, just as she got settled. She froze. If she didn't move, they'd have no reason to find her. She'd be fine.   
Then the door closed behind the human, and strangely, they got down on their hands and knees. Amy's heart began pounding out her chest and she muffled a whimper with her hand. She recognized the human. They were the one who had seen her. The human poked at a spot on the floor curiously, their finger coming up red. With a jolt, she realized her leg had dripped blood in a perfect path to follow, one that led right to her hiding spot. Tears welled up in her eyes and she curled up in a ball, trying to make herself disappear. But it was too late, she knew. 

"Hey." A deep voice rumbled. Anita peeked over her knees to see the human sitting right in front of her. She squeaked and curled up in a ball as tight as possible, preparing for the worst.   
"You're hurt." The human said, with a note of an emotion she couldn't quite place. She tried to steady herself, but she was shaking like a leaf. On top of that, her leg began to throb harder than ever. She even felt a little dizzy.  
"I'm gonna help you." The human said with resolve in his voice. Exactly as she feared. There was no room for her input in that statement. Suddenly, a finger ghosted over her back, making it tingle. She shook harder, but she couldn't seem to get herself to get up and go. And then, without warning, she was jostled and pushed gently out of her hiding space by the human's giant hands. With her last ounce of energy, she tried to push them away.  
"Leave me alone." She slurred feebly, and then the dizzy sensation took over and she was unconscious.

Mark had been surprised to see a borrower. Not that he hadn't before, but they'd all been in cages and looked so different from the creature that had ran from him. He'd never seen one so close and so scared. He came up from under the table with a look of awe on his face. "I just saw a borrower." He whispered, half to himself and half to his girlfriend sitting across from him.  
"No way," she said, her eyes sparkling. She peeked under as well, but by then it was gone. "Dang, missed it." She sat back up and let her eyes wander.

Something flashed in the corner of her eye. "Over there, by the bathroom!" She whispered. Mark stood and made his way there, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Once the door was shut behind him, he got down to borrower level and began looking. His awe turned to shock at the red trail glistening on the bathroom floor. He followed it to a small space under the sink, and after his eyes adjusted for a moment, he saw the borrower cowering in the corner.   
"Hey," He said as quietly as he could manage, trying to get its attention. It began shaking, so Mark tried again, his eyes landing on the pool of blood it was sitting in.   
"You're hurt." He pointed out gently, empathy flooding him. It still didn't respond, curled up in a fetal position.  
"I'm gonna help you." He said, trying his hardest not to startle it. When he got no acknowledgement, he gently scooped the borrower into his hands. He opened his mouth to reassure it, but to his surprise, it spoke.   
"L-leave me alo- alone." It said, quietly enough that Mark could barely hear it. Its voice shook and slurred and Mark's heart broke. It was scared and so small in his hands. After a moment, the borrower went limp in his hands.   
"No, no, no." He muttered. He stood up and pressed some paper towel over the bloody leg. "C'mon, wake up." Still, it stayed unconscious. To his relief, he could still see its chest rising and falling, but it had lost a lot of blood. He wrapped its leg in the paper towel and put it inside his suit pocket on his chest as he strode out of the bathroom.

He sat down as if nothing had happened. "I've got it." He whispered as he pretended to wipe his mouth. His girlfriend's eyes widened, but she otherwise kept herself looking normal.   
"Time to go, sweetheart." She said and got up from her seat. Mark followed suit and they were outside in their car in seconds.

The car door slammed and finally, Mark opened his hand to show his girlfriend.   
"So small..." She whispered.  
"It's hurt, we should go home." He said, and when his girlfriend nodded and started the car he stared in awe and hoped the borrower would be okay. 

At home, Mark sat down on his bed, borrower cupped carefully in his hands. He thought about the ads for borrower exterminating spray and the restaurants that had been closed because of 'infestation'. The borrower in his hands was so small, so fragile. He could see its ribs through its clothing it was so thin. He couldn't imagine it- her? being anything other than just a tiny vulnerable person. He gently rubbed his thumb against her arm.   
"Mark, I'm going to go grab the rest of the leftovers!" His girlfriend yelled, shaking him out of his thoughts.   
"Okay," he answered, careful to cover the small creature in fear of her being hurt worse. He shifted her to one hand (she didn't even fill up one hand!) and pulled off his suit jacket. He winced slightly at the drops of blood staining it and hoped the poor borrower was okay. Once he got the jacket off, he dropped it on the floor and returned his focus to the tiny life in his hands. The rain outside was calming, so he laid back in his bed and let himself rest.

An hour later, thunder woke Mark from his sleep. Usually he could sleep through anything, but the tossing and turning in his cupped hands made it impossible to ignore. He yawned and his eyes fell to the borrower. Thunder boomed again, and she thrashed and cried out. He poked her side gently, but she didn't respond. She was having some sort of bad dream, he realized. He held her to his chest in a sort of makeshift hug and rubbed her back. Her thrashing quieted some, and she grabbed a nearby finger like a teddy bear. A smile played on his face and he knew he'd never let anything happen to her.

Anita woke up to the sound of light rain, but somehow she was warm. It felt like a dream she didn't want to wake from. But she knew she had to keep moving. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up on a strange fabric. Her leg throbbed and she hissed, but continued to get up. She surveyed her surroundings, trying hard to remember where she had sheltered for the night. She stepped down onto a second type of fabric, squishier than the first, no memories coming to mind. She turned back to the place she had been sleeping on and stopped in her tracks.  
"Good morning." The human said sleepily. "How are you doing?"   
Her mind went a mile a minute as yesterday came rushing back to her. She fell on her butt, scooting away from him.

"Hey Mark, come make breakfast?" A voice shouted from the other room. Anita's heart skipped a beat at the thought of two humans knowing where she is.   
A hand came at her and she blanched. It covered her as the human next to her replied, "Coming!"  
The fabric- bed probably- shifted as the human sat up. The hand moved from over her and her heart rate slowed. But then there were two fingers pinching her waist and she was going up. She covered her eyes, trying not to imagine the human dropping her all the way down to her death. After a moment she was put onto another hand sitting flat by the human's stomach.   
"Let's go," he said, his deep voice rumbling through her body. Her eyes became glossy. He could do anything and she'd never be able to resist. The one thing she had left, she'd lost. Her freedom had been crushed by these humans' hands. A quiet sob slipped out of her, but the human marched on.


	2. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the suicidal stuff one, folks. Please, please keep your mental health in mind. If it helps you to decide whether you want to read it- no one is actually hurt and the character gets the help she needs (not professionally)
> 
> Tw: Suicidal language, suicidal ideation, suicide attempt, implied abuse
> 
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️  
> ❤️

When her mother moved out, leaving her alone, she knew she had nothing left. Even her emotions seemed to have deserted her. She just wanted it all to be over. And so, she found herself making her way to the beans that owned the house she had borrowed from.

She could hear the racket of multiple beans in the living room. Probably a game night, she thought dully. It didn't really matter. All she needed is to become one of the many borrower fatalities at beans' hands. She jumped down a level, ignoring the string she usually used to climb down. Finally, she was at the floor where all the beans were. There wasn't even a hesitation as she stepped out from the wall into broad daylight. As she got closer, she wished one of the human beans would just step on her and get it over with. But she made it safely all the way to the biggest scariest human in the room. She put her small hand on his knee, and when he didn't respond, climbed up to sit on top. For a moment, the humans went on with their brightly colored plastic pieces.  
The blue haired one was first to notice. She heard him go quiet (very unlike any of these beans) and saw him staring at her. Their eyes locked and she let out a sigh of relief. It would be done soon.

"Mark?" The blue boy asked, pointing at her. 'Mark' turned to blue boy with a puzzled look. "It's your turn, Ethan, c'mon." He said with a chuckle. When blue boy didn't stop pointing, he looked down as well. He gasped in surprise and then every eye in the room was locked on her. She turned to this Mark with an expectant look. She wondered if he would flick her or smush her or eat her. A hand came up behind her and scooped her off his leg, moving closer to his face.   
"You're so small..." Mark says in wonder. She felt a finger rub her back, but no harm came to her.   
After an awkward moment of silence, blue boy piped up. "What are you?"   
She thought for a moment and decided to oblige him. "A borrower." She said quietly. Another one of the beans opened his mouth to ask a question, but she cut him off.  
She turned to speak to the human holding her.   
"Would you just do it al-already?" Her voice shook a little, but her resolve stayed strong. He tilted his head like he was pretending to be his dog.   
"Kill me." She said matter of factly. Mark's face changed so fast she couldn't recognize each emotion he went through. But his face settled on something like anger and she relaxed.

"What'd she say?" A bean said, confused as all the rest of the beans looked. Mark held his other hand up and stood. "We'll be right back." He said with an unreadable voice. "You guys can keep playing."

He took her into the kitchen and put her on the counter. She looked over the edge and considered it, but Mark saw her and picked her up again.   
She looked up at him with the same expectant look and he sighed.  
"I'm not going to kill you." He stated firmly. Her heart dropped. "Why n-not?" She asked. "Because I don't want you to die." He said patiently.   
"Well, I- I want to." She said, crossing her arms defiantly.  
"Too bad, kiddo. You are not dying today, tomorrow, or anytime soon." It sounded very final.  
"Do- don't call me kiddo." She said.  
"Okay short stack, but I'm still not going to kill you."  
"Why? Why can't you just do this one thing?" Her voice suddenly grew louder than she had ever used it. "Just fucking kill me already! I don't have anything to live for, I'm a goddamn failure, and I'm in constant pain!" A tear tracked down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it off.   
Mark looked taken aback for a second, but recovered quickly. "It will get better and I will not let you die before it does." His voice stayed calm. "Come here." There was kindness in his voice, but she found herself wishing he was mad. He hugged her to his cheek and gently rubbed her back. It was calming, and before she knew it she was sobbing against the hug.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks a few minutes later. He moves her away from his cheek and carefully sets her on the counter, then surrounds her with his arms. She looks so small when she nods. 

"It's just," she hiccups through her tears. "I'm all alone. My mom said she was leaving after I screwed up borrowing a few days ago and that since it was my fault I wasn't her daughter anymore." Her voice is raspy and sad as she tells the story.  
Mark's eyes widen in recognition. "You knocked over my figurines?" He said.  
"I'm so so-sorry i-it was an accident I just-" She tripped through her words, going as fast as she could.  
"It's okay, it's okay." Mark assured her. He wrapped his hand loosely around her and began rubbing her back again. At first, she flinched, but after a second she leaned into it.  
"Deep breaths." Mark took a deep breath and watched as she took a shaky one.   
"I'm the worst." She lamented, mostly to herself.   
"No." He cut her self depreciation short. "You are not the worst and you cannot say that." His firm voice shook her to her core.  
"B-but" she said feebly  
"No." He cut her off again. "Now, what were you saying?"   
She turned red with embarrassment. "I was just say-saying that my mom kinda kicked me out. Because I screwed up."  
Mark's face hardened at the idea of abandoning a kid for one tiny mistake. "She's a bitch." He said, softening his face so as not to scare her.  
"Sometimes." She admitted. "But it was a big screw up. I deserved it." She hastily corrected.  
"No you don't." Mark said.   
She looked away and muttered something about you would too, but Mark gently put his finger under her chin and turned her face to him. "No, you don't." He said, more firmly this time. "You are a good, sweet kid and you don't deserve anything bad."   
She shook her head. "You don't even know me."  
"I don't need to know you more than I already do. No one deserves abuse." He said, making sure she looked him in the eyes.  
"Not even a terrible person?" She said shakily.  
"No." Mark answered. "I know nothing might make you feel better right now, but do you want to play board games with us?" He gestured back toward the living room.  
"Maybe I can just watch?" She said hesitantly.  
"Of course." Mark scooped her up and held her to his chest as he headed back to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better, please be around to see it happen ❤️


	3. God Dan-mit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the Game Grumps! I may not know them as well as someone who's been watching them forever, but they make my heart happy. Also thinking of continuing this one.  
> Tw: none that I can think of

Dan was not above anything when he was proving himself in an argument, especially when it was with Arin and he had staked his dignity on it. He knew there was a borrower living here. The crumbs and the fabric scraps didn't convince Arin, but Dan knew better. So Dan got to work as quietly as he could.

"What the hell?" Arin walked in on Dan's solution.   
"I'm going to prove there's a borrower," Dan said with resolve.  
"With vaseline?" Arin scoffed. "Come on dude, the bit's over. There's no borrowers anywhere near here."  
Dan ignored him and continued on. There. His plan was perfect. "We'll see tomorrow." He said with a smile.  
Arin laughed quietly as they both headed to bed. 

Lily's sleep schedule was pretty much whenever the humans' was not. She yawned and threw her black borrowing coat over her already warm winter clothes. The moonlight lit the passageways blue as she began her night.  
There did tend to be enough food, as the humans didn't seem to care about crumbs. She took a trip back to her room to drop it off, feeling pretty proud of her haul. Now she just needed some thread, which was one of the easier tasks. Sometimes, she even let herself enjoy the dance that her legs knew better than the path home. This trip, given that it was the dead of night and she'd already borrowed what she needed for a good while, she decided it could be a light hearted reward trip.  
She should have stayed more alert.

Of course, it was fine at first. The walk along the window sill boasted its normal beautiful view. The path through the old storage room still made the happy memories come flooding back. But all that did was lull Lily into a false sense of security. She had only one more thing to do before reaching the shelf with thread. The hooks that held up some human thing she didn't know the use for made for perfect stepping stones to cross the gap. And with her grace, she jumped across, landing perfectly on each one. Or she usually did. This time her foot landed, but she didn't stop. The slippery hook sent her tumbling down and she landed in some sort of bag with a grunt of pain. She tried to stand, but the bag moved and negated her balance, landing her on her butt. The hooks wouldn't take her thread, so it looked like she was stuck, at least until she could recover from the fall. With a sigh, she curled into the corner of the bag. The best way to heal was to sleep, as her mother had said time and time again.

"ARIN ARIN ARIN!"   
Arin rubbed his eyes and propped himself up to look at the clock.   
"Dan, it's too early for this." He groaned, dropping his head back onto his pillow.  
"NO IT'S NOT, GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU!" Dan yelled in response. Arin rolled his eyes, but sat up and pulled his covers off. After throwing some random clothing on that had been on the floor, he headed over to the source of the yelling.

"What?" Arin rounded the corner, bleary-eyed and with a mess of a bed head.  
"Look!" Dan pointed to his cupped hand, thankfully slightly quieter since Arin was in the same room. Arin followed instructions and stared blankly at the figure in Dan's hand for a moment before it registered that it was a borrower staring up at him with pure terror in her eyes. Arin's eyes snapped up to Dan and his stupid smug smile.   
"Dude." Arin said, struggling to find the words to describe Dan's stupidity.  
"I know, right? I told you a borrower lived here! She's so small!" Dan said, his eyes sparkling with amazement.  
"No, dude as in 'dude, what the fuck'." Arin said. "Not like 'cool, dude'."   
Dan tilted his head, confused. "Why? Are you like racist against borrowers or something?" He asked with a unbelieving laugh.  
Arin sighed and after a moment of thought, carefully scooped the shaking borrower up. Using his fingers as a guard rail, he put his hands and the poor tiny in front of Dan's face.  
"She's shaking." Arin pointed out to him. "She hasn't moved an inch at least since I've been here." He paused to let Dan's brain connect the pieces.  
"She's scared." Realization dawned on Dan's face. Then guilt took over. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to prove to Arin that you lived here and then I got so excited and I got carried away." Dan tripped over his words trying to get them out as fast as possible.  
Arin watched the tiny borrower's reaction. She seemed surprised, but still scared. "It's okay. He's a dumbass, but he's not a terrible person." He reassured her. She looked up at him, now even more confused.   
"I'm really really sorry." Dan reiterated. "If I can do anything to make up for it, just say so."  
The borrower had a cynical look on her face. For a second, all was silent, then her quiet voice carefully said, "Could you, um, put m-me down?"  
Arin and Dan nodded at the same time and she was gently lowered to the ground. At the same time, they both sat down. She stepped off Arin's hand gracefully onto the carpeted floor. She watched them with a calculating look for a moment, but the second Dan opened his mouth to talk again, she bolted. Arin gave Dan a meaningful look as he watched her speed into a hole in the wall. He held his hands up to prove he wouldn't touch her, but she was long gone.


	4. Cruelty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't end very nicely, but hopefully I can actually write the next part which is very much hurt/comfort.   
> TW: Abandonment, emotional abuse

Nobody believed her. Sometimes, she didn't even believe herself. Pain was not all the time for kids. Every borrower knew that. She wasn't hurt at all, just looking for attention. Trying to get out of things. She did hate borrowing and everyone knew she was completely average in every single way. This had to be her twisted way to stand out. But as she forced these thoughts down her throat, she wondered why it hurt so bad. She curled up in a ball and twisted her blankets, rough and full of holes, over herself. Futilely, she tried to push her tears back into her eyes. She already had borrowing duty tomorrow, the most dangerous day to borrow. A sob ripped its way out of her before she could muffle it. Her head flew up and she met eyes with her roommate. Her roommate's face was empty of any compassion and she got out of her nest, eyes locked on her tear-streaked face as she left the room. 

That night the authority made her sleep on the community room floor. 

The sun rose, turning everything red. Usually from the walls she wouldn't be able to tell anything about the sky, but today she was up with Bren. He was the best her age and on a fast track to become the next authority. She tried to talk to him, but he stayed focused on the path ahead. She gave up after a while, she was having trouble keeping up with him and she definitely needed her focus. Surprisingly today Bren waited for her if he got too far ahead. She appreciated it, definitely. He was efficient, which made them get to the kitchen faster than she ever had before. She couldn't imagine how fast he'd be without her dead weight.  
When they parked under the cupboards, Bren threw his hook (in a perfect arc, of course) into the wood above them. He stepped aside and gestured to the rope. She nodded and dropped her pack to climb. She tried to climb faster, very aware of Bren's expert eyes following her. She made it to the top eventually and pulled herself over and took in a deep breath. "Hey Bren, what am I grabbing?" She asked. Silence echoed back. "Bren?" She peeked over the edge. Bren had a strange look on his face, almost like regret. He held the end of the rope, but not like he was planning to climb. She tilted her head in thought. Why didn't she know what they were getting? Why did they go out while the sun was up? Why hadn't Bren answered?

Something thunked.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the red sun glinting off the hook as it sailed off of its hold on the wood and down back to Bren. She watched in horror as he picked up her bag and ran off, back toward the way home. And she was right, he was almost invisible without having to wait for her. Her bag had everything she needed in it and even with whatever was in her wooden prison, she would never have enough time to get down before the human was in the room. She sat down in shock and her world fell apart.


	5. I Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short of borrower!Lex and her bitch of a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: physical abuse, calling a person an it, general asshole parent

Lex stared at the humans' barren pantry in defeat. She had looked through everywhere they stored any food for even a crumb, but since the Beans had left for Hawaii or wherever there was nothing. She cringed at the idea of coming home pretty close to empty-handed. There was still a possibility that there might have been something the mice had missed, but it was rather unlikely. She had one slightly stale breadcrumb, at least. But with the mood her mother had been in lately, that would not go over well. However, she doubted staying out here longer to find nothing would end up worse, so she sighed and headed back down the passage to her home.

"You mean to tell me that you were out borrowing for practically one hour and all you got was this shitty crumb?" Lex's mom snatched it out of Lex's hands to examine it. "Fucking pathetic." She dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.   
"I-" Lex started.  
"No." Her mother interrupted. "Shit like this is why your sister ended up like," She paused. "That." She finished with disgust.  
"Excuse me?" Lex let her voice raise. Her mother could talk shit to her, hell, even smack her around, but she did not insult Hannah.  
"You heard me! I deal with that fucking dumbass bitch all day while you fuck around, pretending to look for food. I deserve better than this," She pointed at the remains of the crumb, "For raising that." She pointed to Hannah's room.  
Somewhere, deep in her conscious, a voice begged her to remember the broken leg from last time, but Lex had seen red. There was no going back. "You deserve better? For calling your daughter a 'that'? You deserve better for blaming Hannah for your husband, that you never loved, mind you, dying? Because you sit around while I raise your daughter and feed us?" Lex was shouting at a level she had never allowed herself to reach. Good thing the humans weren't home.   
"You dare speak to your mother like that? After everything I've done and all I get is an ungrateful little brat. I raised you and I raised her. You wouldn't last a day without me, you little-"   
"Wanna bet, bitch?" Lex lowered her voice to a growl.  
A hit threw Lex backward, landing her hard on her butt. She looked up at her mother's stupid smirk and pulled herself off the ground. And for the first time, Lex hit back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a universe of Black Friday / TGWDLM borrow fic that I dabbled in a while ago. I might continue in it, but if you'd like to see more, let me know! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
